Cardcaptors Unlimited
by Kera
Summary: What happens after Sakura? A WHOLE new adventure! Featuring new faces, and some familar old ones! What happens when evil gets its hands on some of the Cards? How will the new mistress be able to save the ones that have already been transformed?
1. Cherry Blossom's fall

Cardcaptors Unlimited  
  
Hey Guys! Kera here! I've created a new CCS story! I hope you guys will enjoy it. I'll try and add a new chapter whenever I possibly can. I wont add more unless I get at least 2 reviews! Thanks! As well, this story is based upon the "Card Captor Sakura" format, not Cardcaptors. I've used their orignal Japanese names. The reason I didn't call it "Card Captor Sakura Unlitimited" Is because its just does not match. This story is basicly a continuation of CCS with a new plot! First off though, I need your help. I'm introducing the new master of the Sakura Cards in the next chapter, what should her name be? Its a Japenese girl, yes. If you have any names you'd like the new girl to be, plz post it in reviews! I'll be looking at each one! As well, Sakura said that she's created new new guardians for the girl. One of these gradians will be a pheonix. But I need a name for him! Plz post ur ideas. This is only the beginning. I really hope ya enjoyed the first chapter! Lets just see in the next chapter if the new mistress lives up to her expections. K? Also, yes, Sakura and Syaoran will be appearing in time. Thank you!  
  
********************************************* An elgant breeze blew gently across her face. She smiled, and allowed her hair to dance in the wind. She only stopped once, to take a look of her beautiful surroundings. Her emerald eyes sparkled, and gleamed at the site of many butterflies flying, higher, and higher. Many different colors sparkled through the air as they flew. Some with red wings, some with blue, some with green, yellow, and violet. It was a site to behold. She closed her eyes, and listened to the birds which sing their lovely songs. She finally opened her eyes when she heard a tiny crack. Sensing the presence of two eyes watching her. She peered out, and stared at a tiny chipmunk. Its beady black eyes looking at her. Its soft fluffy tail held high in air, it held a look of curiosity. She smiled.  
  
"Hello little one."She said to the chipmunk which stood before her. Her voice was soft, and friendly. It was welcoming.  
  
The chipmunck stared at her. By her tone, it assumed that she wasn't a threat. It walked over to her. She smiled, and beamed at the adorable site. Then, she continued her walk.  
  
This forest, this place, it was much like her home. She had walked through these woods many times before. It was a place that she'd come to think. It was peaceful. As she continued down the path, she decided to seat herself under a Sakura tree. Which was near a pond. She loved this tree. Its beautiful lite pink flowers, the birds which sang in it. No one knew about this place, or where it was hidden. Deep within the forest. No one except her husband. Syaoran Li.  
  
She sighed, and peered out at the pond. Baby dunklins played, and chirped. She sat there, lost in deep thought. As she was sinking slowly into a deep stressfree world of hers, she sensed something. Another magical force. Another light soft aroura. It was powerful, yes, but none threating, no, far from it, it was welcoming, very familar to her.  
  
"Sakura?" A male voice asked.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hello Syaoran. " "May I sit next to you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course you may, silly" Sakura said with a playful tone.  
  
Syaoran seated himself beside his wife.They sat for a bit, and odd silence between them. Finally, Sakura decided to make a break through.  
  
"Syaoran, I feel my time is up."  
  
Syaoran turned to his be-loved. His golden eyes held sadness, his old tired face seemed more weary then ever. He had excepected this. They're old, both getting on. They had been through many tough times. Sure, they were powerful magicians. Sakura and him were probably the two most powerful ones in the world. However, everything must come to an end. He took another look at Sakura. Though she was old, her eyes were a lovely sparkling as ever. They still held the look of the child. Her face was soft, with minor wrinkles. Her hair was gray, but held some brown. She looked healthy, still as though she had many , many years left, but she was in deed old.  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoran. His hair was still messy, all over the place, it too hadn't gone completly gray. Still held some brown. His eyes were still bright, and by just peering into them, you could tell he held alot of wisdom.  
  
"I have set alot of things in order for after by death." She continued. Taking Syaoran's hand. Syaoran, who seemed to have a bubble stuck in his throat, said nothing.  
  
"A new Cardmistress we'll be taking charge of the Sakura Cards, I believe this new one she'll make a great mistress."  
  
Syaoran nodded. They had used their powers to predict the future. A young female would take control of the Cards. Her name unknown to them. Sakura and Syaoran had worked hard to create a new staff. It was silver, they were symbols of the Sun, Moon on the side of it, and at the very top was a gold star. It would be the new key.  
  
"However, Syaoran, I must re-turn. I must re-born."  
  
Syaoran looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Sakura, there is no need. I'm sure it'll all be..."  
  
"Syaoran, I must, I must help her transform the Cards, it will be a tough task, but I will. I will have my guardians for pertection, Ceroberous and Yue. I've created a new guardian to watch over the new girl.  
  
Ceroberous and Yue shall remain with me. "  
  
Syaoran nodded again. She was right. The new girl will need much help. But, this means that Sakura will be forced to live alone, in a new age. Syaoran couldn't possibly allow it. It would hurt him deeply.  
  
"If you are returning, I too shall come"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, for some reason, she had known that this is what he was going to stay.  
  
Secretly, Sakura wanted him with her. She doubted she could live a full new life without him by her side. She'd feel lost, and lonely. However, she hadn't wanted Syaoran to be forced to return too. She'd feel guilty.  
  
"Syaoran, please do not return simply because of me, I'll feel guiltly, I'll be fine." She tried to re-assure him.  
  
"Lair." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Sakura, you know that'll never leave you, I mustn't. Known that you arent by my side would hurt me greatly. I'm positive I could be of some help to this new girl." Sakura took in what he'd said, and bowed her head. She knew that they're was no way of stopping him.  
  
Sighing, she pulled out from her pocket, some of her Sakura Cards. The pink Cards glowed. She placed them close to her.  
  
"Goodbye my friends, take care, we shall me again, watch over your new master."  
  
The Cards seemed to have noticed her sadness, they seemed to know that their Master Sakura's time was slowly drawing to an end. The Card themselves felt sadness. It was like they were loosing a family member. Painful, and bitter.  
  
"My dear Sakura Cards, you must watch and protect over her, but, do not be afraid to test her. I ask none of you to harm her, nor her family, it will be a test to see if she'll live up to her expectations, I have great faith in her."  
  
The Cards grew bright, and began floating up in the air. They sparkled, and spun themseleve around their master, in hopes that she'll be happy. In hopes to end all sadness, and pain. Their final goodbye to their great master. Who they treasure dearly. They will of course watch over their new master, just for Sakura. They knew that they would grow to love their knew on too.  
  
Syaoran watched the Sakura cards. A smiled formed on his face, they were trying to make Sakura happy. He could bet how hard it was for them to move on, and loose yet another master. But, he knew it was for the best. Sakura has much wisdom, and he knew that her decision will be accurate. He knew, although he too hated to admit it, his time as well was closing. He sighed, and watched the Sakura Cards float into a deck, Sakura took out the Sakura book, a pink book with golden lettering, and opened it. The Cards one by one gracefully floated into the book. Until the whole deck was inside.  
  
Sakura looked at the book which held her Cards, and she suddenly remembered the first time she'd held the book. It was the book wich originally she had found the Cards in. The book of Clow was it's original name. She had found it within her basement at the age of 10. The seal of the book broke, and Sakura opened it. There, she found the Clow Cards, and accidently released them. It was with this book that it had all happened. That she had met the powerful guardian Ceroberous. Sakura felt a small twitch within her stomach. Memories, how wonderful memories they were. But, it brought pain to remember it all. How she wished it could all happen all over again. She knew that this day would come, she just chose to ignore the fact.  
  
She hugged the Sakura book.  
  
"Take care guys." And a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Suddenly, she felt two arms embrace her. And she looked up. Syaoran stood there. Holding on to her. A few tears fell down his cheek as well.  
  
"It'll be alright, Sakura..."He said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing badly. "Its our time."  
  
Sakura sniffed. She beamed at Syaoran, and put his hand on her face.  
  
"I know Syaoran... thank you, you're always there for me..."  
  
Syaoran smiled, he had done it. He had gotten her to smile. He hated seeing Sakura sad. It was in truth there time, and they'll both see each other again.  
  
"I'll always be there, for you Sakura, cry all you want, I'll cry with you."  
  
Sakura cried, allowing the tears to flow, embracing Syaoran. Suddenly, there eyes met, and they found themeselves readying for a kiss. They're lips touched. Softly, and gently. There last kiss, was much like their first. Making the world in which they stand a blurr.  
  
They tore apart for a second.  
  
"Shall we be making our way home?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura answered taking one last look at the lovely scenery.  
  
She took Syaoran's hand, and they started home.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Hope ya enjoyed it! -Kera- 


	2. A New Rein

Cardcaptors Unlimited  
  
A new Rein  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked around her. She looked out an a eerie scenery. Fear fled through her body. There she stood, on a builden. A temple if she wasnt much mistaken. She looked out, looking at the fog witch seemed to have enveloped around her. Confusion, and fear collided into one.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked no one. She heard her voice echo.  
  
She heard the wind blow, a song of emptiness. Everywhere was bare. Nothing in site. It sent shiver up her spine. Known that she was alone was enough. She wanted to cry out. For she knew something terrible was about to happen. She had no clue how she knew, she could feel it. That horrible feeling. A feel in which she longed would just leave her.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, she heard in an eerie harsh whisper.  
  
"Kia...."  
  
Kia gasped.  
  
{What in the world?}  
  
She began to back up.  
  
"Kia...."  
  
She heard that same voice again. Panick stricken, she did the first thing that came into her mind. A natural thing. All senses in her body told her to run! Get away!  
  
Slowly, she backed up, praying that everything will be alright.  
  
"Hm, my dear child, it will do you no good to run." Said that same harsh voice, more clear, it held some annoyance, and some amusment.  
  
Kia stopped. She felt a strong burning sensation within her stomach. She felt sick, and weak. Alone, like a helpless prey. She felt that the owner of the voice was toying with her, playing with her, readying to kill her. She gulped, feeling the tears start running down her cheeks. She was helpless. Alone.  
  
But, then, out of no where, she heard another set of voices. A male and female.  
  
"Kia,do not worry, you're not alone, were right here, by you, we wont allow any harm on you at all." The female voice spoke out.  
  
"Stay strong Kia, we're here." The male's voice said gently, and firmly.  
  
Kia turned her head, noticing that standing from afar was two people. Although she failed to make them out.  
  
Suddenly, Kia noticed that someone stood beside her. The person, was a blur, but... she had a feeling she knew that person...  
  
The person spoke up as well.  
  
"Kia, its alright, we're in this together." It was a male, no doubt. Someone of her height.  
  
Suddnely, she felt relieved. She felt calm, she felt firm. She felt great determination to beat whatever obstacle was held in her way.  
  
A bright shinning light grew around her, then, something, out of the fog flew. It resembled a bird. Its wings glowed, flame merged. Its head held high. It was huge. It was a beautfil site. It brought more faith. It flew in front of her. She gasped.  
  
"A phoenix!?" She spoke outloud.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"KIA! GET UP! YOU DON'T WANA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"  
  
Kia sat up suddenly. In pure shock. She felt her head, and noted that she was sweating. Gasping for breath, she began taking in long deep breaths of air to calm her.  
  
{Its okay it was only a dream, it ment nothing}  
  
With some struggle, she pulled herself out of bed. She felt rather dizzy, and suddenly her head hurt. The world started to go into a blur. She collasped back down on the bed. Feeling sick.  
  
{The dream....what had it been about? Why doesn it even appeal to me? It was just a stupid dream...}  
  
Feeling as though she had found her energy, she forced herself back up. Then she tipped over to her closet grabbing her school uniform. Causing a whole wack of other clothers hanging to collaspe. Kia grummbled.  
  
{Is the whole world against me now??}  
  
She silently placed on her school uniform. She looked into the mirror. And smiled. It looked very nice on her. For the female outfit it was a pink skirt, with a white shirt. A black tie hung down in the front. The shirt was one that you had to buttom up. On the side of the skirt, they're was an the Sun and the Moon, which happened to be the school's symbols. She favored it. It was a nice representing symbol, and it looked very well.  
  
Then, grabbing her black school backpack, with that same symbol on the side, she ran down the stairs. As soon as she entered the room, she smelt the lovely smell of blueberry pancakes. She smiled, her mother had made her favorite. Count on her mother to make a good day, Kia decided to forget that dream. It was just a simple dream which meant nothing to her.  
  
"Kia, your father, and I am working late tonight, they're some soup on the stove, be careful, and take the keys with you, alright?"  
  
"Yes mom!" Kia said with a mouthful of pancake.  
  
She took the last piece, stuffed it in her mouth, grabbed the key, and in a spilt second, jabbed it into her pocket.  
  
"Alright mom, I'm off!" Kia ran to the door. "Love ya!"  
  
"Have a good da....."  
  
She slammed the door behind her. Running through her familar street. She wouldn't dare be late for her first day of 8 grade. Not her. Not for middle school. She wasn't exactly worried about being on time, she was normally excellent at that. She usually woke up early, she came to school at very good time, she was a great student, probably one of the best. She had sparkling blue eyes, and brown hair, with natural blond highlights.Her family consisted of her, and her mother, and father.  
  
She had many friends, and tried to be as kind as possible to everyone. Her best friend was Sora Yamamoto. They'd been close friends since first grade. She'll never forget that wonderful day that her and Sora had met. She was builden blocks, she loved playing with the blocks, creating towers, and so on. When, Sora walked up to her and asked her if she could play. Kia was much shocked, no one had ever asked her that before. But, she knew well, and decided to share. It turned out that Sora, and her created extremely high towers using the blocks, and they both had great imaginations. They've been together since. Sora had light green eyes, and lovely stunning blond hair. They made a great pair. Kia could've have asked for more in a friend.  
  
Her other best friend, was a male. They had been good friends since grade 4. Kia failed to find out why her and him were drawing to each other, it was as if it was ment to be. Secretly, she had a crush on him, but she could never allow him to know. It could damage they're close friendship, she couldn't even think about it. She would never have the courage anyways. She shook the foolish idea out of her head.  
  
His name Mike Kusanagi. He is half Japanese. and half English. He is kind, and always put a smile on her face. His hair was brown, and he enjoyed keeping it spiked. He eyes were a watery blue. She blushed. Thinking about him brought a tight feeling to her chest, she really did have a crush on him.  
  
Smiling, she walked on wards. In the distance, she seen the school. It had been quite awhile. She wasn't sad that summer had ending, no, quite the opposite, she was actually very excited. Summer was always fun, but near the end, you normally start to look foward to school. Perhaps this is because she missed her classmates, and the teachers, also, maybe because she was very interested in learning.  
  
She walked in right on time. She headed stright for her classroom. Looking down the hallways.  
  
{Class ..35.... hmm... Mr.Kamaya.}  
  
She beamed. In gold letterings, were the numbers 35 underneath were "Mr.Kamaya"  
  
She opened the door. No one was in the classroom yet. She chose a desk, and placed her bag down. Then, she sat down. Looking around to exemine her new room.  
  
The room was fairely large, about 30 desks, all set up in nice neat rows.  
  
Her teacher's desk was huge, books littered his desk. She looked in the corner, and seen that tons of books for Math, Reading , Music, and so on stood.  
  
{Wonder what the teachers like? Hope he's nice! They always are...}  
  
"Kia!" Shouted a soft male's voice.  
  
Kia suddenly snapped back into reality, and nearly jumped. He'd caught her off guard. Badly. She found her cheeks going hot.  
  
"Hey Kia!"  
  
She turned at the blue eyes, brown hair boy.  
  
"Oh, hey Mike! Its great to see you!"  
  
Mike smiled. One of his ever so famous smiles. Kia felt her cheeks burn. She felt like an idioit. She felt sick, like she could never live again. Must she act so stupid? She cursed herself in her mind.  
  
Mike seemed to have caught on to the fact that Kia was upset. He Felt pity on her. Had he done something wrong? He admits, he'd rather liked Kia. He found her attractive, and nice. She had a gift of making him all the time happy. Just think about her made him smile. He shook his head.  
  
"Kia, you alright?" He asked in a soft tone.  
  
Kia stared at him. He so caring, he soft voice, in which Kia noticed he seems to only use it on her. She blushed.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine! Sorry, I kinda spaced out!" She said with a laugh.  
  
She still felt stupid, but Mike bought it.  
  
He let out a sigh, good, he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
Kia settled down, while Mike took a nice desk to her on her right side. She beamed. Feeling un-ending happiness. Perhaps he DOES like her?  
  
"Kia! There you are! "  
  
Kia sat up suddenly, both her and Mike let out a yelp in surprise.  
  
Sora stood at the door. She grinned at the site of the two.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry guys, did I interrupt you two?" She said laughing.  
  
At this, both Kia and Mike found their cheeks burning. They both felt like the world had just collasped on them.  
  
Sora must've sensed she'd badly embarssed them, but smiled.  
  
"I was joking!"  
  
Mike coughed. And sure attempt that to change the subject that had been throwing in. He must've looked like a fool.  
  
Sora took a seat to the right of Kia.  
  
"Anywho, I've havent heard any bad rumors 'bout our teach, I think hes all good."  
  
Kia smiled, that was always good to hear.  
  
Not another word was spoken, for at that moment, students came piling in, take seats, talking excitedly.  
  
Finally, their teacher, Mr.Kamaya came in.  
  
He was tall, and very young, with brown hair. He looked very friendly, and resembled much like he was a teen. The students examined in, in hopes he would be good. They held their breath, right before he was about to speak.  
  
"Lo! Names Mr.Kamaya! Now, take out your books, I hoped you still remember what you did last year, 'cause its time for a review!"  
  
The students stared at him. And the all of them moaned.  
  
The teacher burst out laughing.  
  
"Joking guys, I was kidding, I wont make you do that! It the first day, relax, now, as of right now, lets take the time to get to know each other."  
  
The students beamed. It looked like it was to be a great year. Good thing too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Two piercing golden orbes looked out at the house in front of him.The young man looked out, examined it. He wore a cape, with the symbols of the Sun and Moon, and shining star loomed over head of them both.  
  
{This house, the girl who lives here, she is the one, the one I've been searching for, I can feeling her strong presense}  
  
He moved closer to th house.  
  
{She is the one, Kia..., I believe that is her name, she is the one who'll master the Sakura Cards, but first...}  
  
He took out an book. A pink book. With the golden words 'Sakura' embeddedon it. He looked at it sadly. Looking at this book brought back memories of her... hadn't she said that she would return? He had returned for her. To help her, and yet he failed to find any trace of excitence. This thought harmed him badly. Even if she had failed to come back, he has a duty. He must help the new mistress. Making sure no one was around, he placed the pink book upon Kia's doorstep.  
  
"Good luck Kia, may you be a good master of the Sakura Cards." a tear tringle slightly down his cheek, and, with that he vanished. **********************************************************************  
  
Kia took the usual road home, smiling as she had recalled the days events. It had been wonderful day for her. Their teacher turned out to be very kind, and just plain cool. He had allowed them to choose desks, and when they did group activities, he had allowed them to choose their groups. He even handed out chocolate. Even though Kia knew that it was the first day back, and that their teacher we'll not to stuff as fun like that for a bit, he was still nice. Being a teenager was hard, but with a teacher like him, she felt relief of some things. .  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she almost stepped on something. However, she had spotted it from the corner of her eye. Looking below her, she noticed a book, on her doorstep. She looked curously around, then made the decision to pick it up. She examined it. It was a fairly large book. Complelty pink, andi n golden letterings at the top was the word 'Sakura'.  
  
{Cherry Blossom? I've never heard of such a book...or have seen such a book like this....}  
  
Is it possible that this book belongs to someone by the name Sakura?? If so, why was it left at her door? Had someone just decided they didn't want it? These questions filled her mind. She had little idea of where this book had came from. Maybe she should just leave it....well, what happened if it did belong to someone? She should save it incase. Even though she had never known anyone with the name 'Sakura'  
  
Kia opened the door, still pondering about this book. It seemed curoisty had gotten the best out of her. Should she open it?? It couldn't hurt... Still.... Kia sat down. And, made the choice to open it. Until she noticed that thre was a lock on it. A seal more like it. Kia placed her hand on the book cover, and the seal broke. She jumped back in surprise dropping the book.  
  
{What???}  
  
Kia bent over and picked up the book which lay on the floor. She looked at it, and opened it. She then noticed that there wasn't pages, but instead, a deck of Cards? Pink Cards, with a star on the back.  
  
She hestitated, but picked up the pile which lay before her. She flipped one over, there lay what resembled a cat. It looked as though it were leaping. Underneath the picture were the words 'The Dash' and underneath that were the name 'Sakura' .  
  
{The Dash, what? And whats with all this Sakura?}  
  
She placed the pile back into the book, looking at it mistified. She decided to close the book, and place it in her room. However, she would've done so, if the book wouldn't glowed.  
  
Kia jumped back in surprise. She was confused, and terrified at the same time. Her body told her to run for it, glowing books in her opoining were just not right. But, she stood there, frozen on the spot.  
  
Suddenly, out of the light, something began to arise. Kia could barely make it out, the light hurt her eyes badly.  
  
Then, the light stopped. Kia, who was scared, after figuring out she was alright , dared to open her eyes.  
  
Something stood out in front of her. It was a small bird. About the size of a large Teddy Bear. But, it was that of a bird she'd never seen before. It had a star on its head, a a bright dark blue star. and its body was bright red. On its wings, they're was a pattern of orange. It looked much like a firey design.  
  
"Hey Lo!" It shouted.  
  
Kia jumped back, and nearly screamed out with fright. A talking bird with fiery like disigns wasn't exactly her idea of normal.  
  
"So, your my mistress?? Excellent! Whats your name??"  
  
Kia looked at him as though he was nuts. She needed to get him away from her. He could be dangerous. But, he seemed harmless...  
  
"Its Kia...."  
  
The bird seemed to consider this.  
  
"Kia, names Nyroll! Nyroll the ! Your guardian Phoenix!"  
  
Kia looked shock. Guardian? HER guardian? What does he mean? Hes a phoenix?? But, phoenixes dont exist. This isn't possible. She must be dreaming.  
  
Phoenix?? They is no such thing!" She stated.  
  
Nyroll looked at her. He held a bit of hurt, and anger within his eyes.  
  
"How can there not be? Here I am, standing right in front of you, I'm a phoenix." He shot back.  
  
Kia began to feel weak. She was scared, and yet fascinated.  
  
"But, hows it possible? Aren't phoenixes a creature created by Chinese culture?"  
  
Nyroll looked at her with doubt.  
  
"Perhaps, however, I was created myself. Sakura created me, for you....."  
  
"Sakura?? Whose Sakura?? Why'd she created a phoenix? How'd she create one??"  
  
Kia put a hand to her head, she felt weak, and pitifull. Whats with all this?  
  
"Hmm, it looks like we have alot of catching up to you, allow me to explain....." Nyroll said.  
  
"Many, perhaps thousands of years ago, they're was a powerful magician by the name of Clow Reed. Clow Reed was kind, and intelligent. and knew powerful magic. He created Cards. Not ordinary Cards, magical living like Cards. Each one possesed a special ability. Example, The Fly could make Clow able to fly. The Dash could make him faster, the Storm could create storms, and so on. Clow also created 2 guardians to watch over him. One much resembled that of a line, huge, with golden wings, that had amazing power, he went by the name of 'Ceroberos' Cerberos was respented by the Sun. There was another guardian represented by that of the Moon. Hes name was Yue. He looked much like an angel.  
  
As time passed, Clow felt himself growing older, and knew that his time was closing. He informed Ceroberos, and Yue."  
  
Nyroll went on, explaing the story behind the Sakura Cards to her. He told her about how a new master much like her was chosen. He told her that like Kia, Sakura had no clue, and how she teamed up with another Cardcaptor known as Syaoran Li. He told her how Sakura became the new master, and how she soon grew to love Syaoran. And informed on how she had created him, and how Kia was appointed the new master.  
  
Kia stared wide mouth at him. She admitted having trouble taking all that in. Hows magic possible?? And, if it actually is, is it possible that she carried the gift of magic? She felt dizzy, the world around he felt as though it was a blur. She was confused, and felt rather helpless. Is it possible that shes insane?? How could any of this be true?? They're was just no possible way it could be...  
  
Nyroll looked at her. She gaped at him.  
  
"So, what am I supposed to do with the Cards?" She had finally found her voice.  
  
Nyroll looked at her, and spoke.  
  
"You must master them, become the new master of the Sakura Cards, you must transfer your power towards them. They'll need you."  
  
"I see...."Kia said. "But, how must I do that?"  
  
Nyroll looked up at her. If he had a mouth, he would've frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I dont know, Sakura had all of that planned, I guess we'll soon find out...."  
  
Kia gulped, and sat down. Allowing herself to get back to her senses. ==================================================== Meanwhile, Kia with her knownledge failed to know that from afar, a figure lay watching her. He smiled.  
  
"And so it begins...a new rein....."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Okay guys! I'm EXTREMELY sorry 'bout not updating, I was very busy. I have alot of stuff to attend to on the net. Plus, school is only one week away, and that'll give me less time to update it! But, I PROMISE I'll complete this one! Keep in mind that I continue to update no matter what! Even if it takes awhile! ^.^ I know, the second chapter was a drag..... too long... and too dull.....If you dont like what I have put, I can change it! I decided to call the new mistress Kia. ^.^ I rather favor the name! And the new guardian is named Nyroll. However, I took what most of you had told me in consideration! Angel Slayer 2002-I used Kusanagi for Mike's last name. I hope thats alright! MCHLL-I decided to use the name 'Sora Yamamoto' for her Kia's best friend. I'm so sorry to the ones I didn't use. Sorry! They're wonderful names! I may use them later on! Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys kept me going on this! I feel terrible for not choosing your suggestions, I'll try and use your names for different characters if thats alright^.^ Thank you so much! Feel free to email me for suggestions, and so on! Summygurl15@hotmail.com or Keraberous@hotmail.com Thank you again! Next chapter should be up soon! 


	3. The Threat

Cardcaptors Unlimited  
  
Hey guys! 'Tis me! Kera, juss call me Rayna from now on, 'cause Rayna is my real name. It's been AGES since I last updated! I'm so sorry! I've been sooooo busy! But, I did do it! I wont stop this story! Until its finished! Muah ha ha!;) Okay, guys, its VERY LONG! I doubt any of you will find time to read it:P :( I'm sorry! I juss cannot resist detail! And, plz dont kill me because of what I had done to the Fly Card! Its just the way my story goes for now. ANYWAYS! If ya find the time to read chapter 3 whole, PLEASE review! I NEED reviews! I also wana say a special thank you to all those we have emailed me, or have said something about CC Unlimited! O ya! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO THE CCS characters. I ONLY own Sora, Mike, Kia, Nyroll, Anthony. Ok? ^.^ Dont sue me! LOL!  
  
Chapter #3 The Threat  
  
"O, staff of Stars, which hides the key, reveal thy power! And transfer it to me!" Kia's voice boomed.  
  
Wind wept against her face, she felt a powerful force. Still managing to keep her ground, she forced her eyes to look at the bright painful light. Out of the powerful light, the wand began to emerge. It was silver, with a golden star at the top. The golden star had 7 points alined on it.  
  
"Kia! Take the staff!" Nyroll's voice rang out.  
  
Kia could barely see, taking a step foward, she grabbed a hold of the staff. Eminently, she felt something powerful flow within her body. A tingling feeling, but also powerful. As if she had full control. Finally, the wind which wiped faded, she fell, onto her bed.  
  
"Kia, you did it! You're the one! The chosen one!" Nyroll shouted excidetly.  
  
Kia felt strangely tired, her body felt weak, her head hurt badly. She was in dazed. It was a sickly feeling, she couldn't get up.  
  
"Kia, you alright?" Nyroll asked with pure concern.  
  
Kia placed a hand on her.  
  
"Not exactly, I feel kind of sick, what happened?"  
  
Kia closed her eyes, and rested her head upon her pillow. It was so soft...she felt suddenly very sleepy.  
  
"You used alot of your magic revealing the new Staff, do not worry, you'll be fine! Using magic taps into your physical energy as well."  
  
Kia grumbled. Must using magic be all this painful? In fact, she still failed to know if she was going crazy, or not. Magic? It just didn't make sense. At all. She had never believed in such a thing, and now look at her! Maybe she should get help...  
  
"Kia, put the your new staff down, and go and get some rest. You'll have to sign the cards tomorrow, place them back into the book, otherwise, they'll brake free, and you don't want to actually have to fight the Cards like Sakura!"  
  
Kia had forgetting about the Staff in which her hands now held. She dropped it onto the floor. Right away, a bright light came, the Staff shrunk, until it resembled much of a key chain. Kia then took the pink Sakura Cards, and gently placed them back in the book, then, found herself being washed over by sleep.  
  
Nyroll sighed. He knew it would be tough for Kia. He felt guilty, as though he was forcing the pull of the world onto her. How could he do such a thing to her? He knew that this was much like her destiny, but she was already weak. Would Kia be strong enough to handle such a job? The Cards of Sakura required much energy. Nyroll himself couldn't transform into his huge real form. He hadn't revealed to her that he could become much more powerful. However, it will be simple, all she had to do was sign the Cards.  
  
Hopping onto the shelf, he took a good look at the 'Sakura' book.  
  
"Cards of Sakura, I have a feeling that Sakura has found you a very suitable master, her powers may have just be awaking from within, but in time, she shall learn how to use them."  
  
He looked around. {Hey! Were do I get to sleep? }  
  
He turned to Kia, who was already fast asleep, she looked so comfortable there, and Nyroll agreed it was for the best if she was left alone.  
  
{I suppose I can rest of the Sakura book for now, the bed looks comfortable, but I don't know if Kia would allow me to go in it.}  
  
He folded up his wings, and rested upon the Sakura book. Well that were resting peacefully, they once again failed to notice that the same figure was watching them. ******************************************** He folded his arms across his chest, and frowned. Wondering if Kia could actually take on the role. Bringing the new Staff had completely taken all her energy. The original Staff had never required the use of such energy(Note: I'm not exactly sure if the Staff in CCS had ever required a little magical energy loss, I highly doubt it. Sakura may have never been weakened from calling he want fourth, but I believe that she may have had to use magic to bring the staff. That isn't yet official. However, with Kia's Staff, it had taken up much of her power) Then again, it was him, and her who had created this Staff so that it would be more powerful then that of the original.  
  
He wondered when she would finally appear. Hadn't she said she'd return? Why hasn't she?  
  
He sighed, then, within less then a moment, vanished.  
  
(Note: If any of you don't understand why I'm not saying the names, you'll soon find out who 'he' and 'she' is. Unless you already know! It's pretty easy! ^_~)  
  
************************************************** Kia opened her eyes, and stared around her. Fog, again. Thick white fog covered everything from her site. She waved her arms, as if attempting to get it out of her way. That did nothing.  
  
She made the decision to call out. "Hello?!" She yelled. Known somehow no one would answer.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something. Cold, and dark. Bringing shivers up to her spine. Piercing, and shocking.  
  
From somewhere in the thick smog, something emerged. Kia could not have seen, but she somehow could feel it. And She could feel its hunger...its urge...to find what it needs.... Whatever it was, Kia could sense its presence, becoming ever so closer to her...closer... closer.. Kia shivered, she was terrified, she wished to run, but her legs failed to move. Then, once again she heard voices, perhaps the same ones as before.  
  
"Do not worry, mistress of The Sakura, we will not allow any harm to come to you."  
  
A female's voice. **************************************************** Kia awoke, she opened her eyes wide. And touched her forehead, she was sweating. Her breath we're raspy, and scarce. She had been scared, and bad.  
  
Another dream....  
  
Why are these dreams coming? Are they REALLY just dreams, or can they be possibly something more?? They seem real...too real for that of her liking...Suddenly, Kia recalled a memory...had it been a dream too? She looked around her, and seen Nyroll, wings folded to his sides, resting on the book. Kia nearly had a heart attack seeing that small bird, with firey like wings. So, it wasn't a dream! There he was, on that book...that pink Sakura book. Kia suddenly got up. She felt full of energy, and questions. She stretched, and then looked at Nyroll.  
  
"Nyroll? You up?" She asked, known that he isn't. She was anxious, and didn't feel the need to wait until he wakes up.  
  
Nyroll moaned.  
  
"Nyroll! Its morning, wake up! Or else my parents might notice you! " Nyroll sat up.  
  
"Parents, wow! Sakura gave me the knowledge of what parents are, but I've never actually seen a "parent" before! So, they're your mother and father?"  
  
  
  
Kia was stunned. Nyroll had NEVER seen a parent before? Okay, now she was getting a bit freaked. She had to remember that Nyroll never actually had a parent, for he was created.  
  
"May I see your parents?" Nyroll asked, with great respect.  
  
Kia hesitated, should she? Is this something she should address her parents? She had high doubts her parents would understand. Even more doubts that she had magic powers, and had to watch over Magical Live Cards in which were owned by a powerful magician name 'Sakura'. But, what about her safety? Could she manage all this on her very own? She had little knowledge on what these Cards could do. Nyroll had informed her that if Kia refused to master them, they could cause world destruction. If they were that powerful, how'd Sakura expect a little 13 year old girl to possibly even consider taming them? There is no way she could do this all alone...  
  
"Nyroll, tell me, what does taking care of these Cards require?" Kia needed to know the answer to the question.  
  
Nyroll looked thoughtful for a moment, and spoke.  
  
"The Cards need to feed off your power, first step, you must sign all 53 of them, each Card that you sign, and your power will grow. You'll gain the Card's respect. Sakura had to chase the Cards down, since she had foolishly released them."  
  
Kia gulped. Guessing that she should be thankful.  
  
"Kia, perhaps I may suggest you start signing them today, in case of anything happening. It'll be easy, sign your name onto each one." Nyroll suggested.  
  
Kia nodded, she grabbed a black ink pen from her nearby desk. It was a very good thing it was Saturday. Without haste, she picked up a flipped over Card. She turned it over. What was pictured on the Card resembled a woman, dressed in black, her arms over her chest. Underneath the women, it's stated "The Dark"  
  
Kia signed the Card, and immediately felt something powerful rush into her body. Powerful. She then began to continue signing the rest. Nyroll watched her. He watched as Kia's weak aura grew stronger and brighter.  
  
{She's growing much, much, more stronger her power is depthining, with each Card she is signing.} Nyroll thought to himself. *************************************************** Kia moaned in pain. Her wrist badly hurt.  
  
"Oh, how many more Cards do I have left?" She complained.  
  
Kia had already signed more then half. Nyroll looked over at her. Her power looked as though it had a sudden burst. Which it did from signing the Cards.  
  
"30, 31,32, 33 ...34... 34, I've signed 34 of them!"  
  
"Great! You only have, eh.. a few more left!" Nyroll stated.  
  
Kia laughed.  
  
"18 more left! Yay! Hopefully I can sign the rest before my hand falls off! Nyroll jumped back.  
  
"You're kidding right?" He asked.  
  
Kia looked shocked.  
  
"OF COURSE! My hand wouldn't fall off because of that!"  
  
Nyroll sighed in relief. He never knew much about how humans "worked" Kia shook her head.  
  
{Man, that 'lil guy just keeps getting weirder, and weirder} She peered at the un signed Cards, preparing herself to sign them. When...  
  
"Kia! Telephone!" Kia's mother's voice rang out.  
  
"Alright mom! Coming!"  
  
She turned to Nyroll.  
  
"Stay quite, I'll be right back, okay?" Nyroll bowed his head.  
  
Kia ran out of the room, picking up the cordless phone. "Lo!"  
  
"Kia!" A female voice said. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey Sora!" Said Kia recognizing the voice.  
  
"Kia, are you allowed to come to the mall today? "Louso Girl" is having a sale!"  
  
"That's great! I've been saving up for ever! Here, wait, I'll have to get permission. Kia put her hand over the receiver.  
  
"MOM! Can I go to the Reno Mall with Sora?" Kia yelled.  
  
"Alright, but do you need a ride?" Her mom called back.  
  
"YES! Thanks! "  
  
Kia turned back to the phone. ******************************************************* Nyroll waited patiently, when he heard Kia's steps roaming up the stairs.  
  
"That only took forever!" Nyroll chimed.  
  
Nyroll, I'm going out for a bit!" Kia said as she took all the Cards into the book. "I'll be back later on, be quite, don't allow anyone to see you, got it?"  
  
"I can't come?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sorry... people would get freaked from seeing you. I'll be back, don't worry! I'll bring ya something!" Kia promised, trying to sound as truthful as possible.  
  
One again, Nyroll wished he had mouth so he could smile. No one has ever gotten him something. He could barely keep in the "bubble" of happiness that threatened to burst.  
  
"I'll bring you back something I KNOW you'll like, just stay here, and be good!"  
  
"I WILL! Thank you so much! Did I ever tell you you're the greatest master in the world? " Kia smiled. Then, closed her bedroom door. *************************************************** "Well, well, well, looks like the new mistress has just made the biggest possible mistake ever, Sakura was a fool to have chosen her."  
  
He smiled to himself as he watched Kia get into her mother's car. His dark green eyes looking ever so determined. He looked as though he were Kia's age. With black hair. (Note: This new person IS NOT the first one from earlier!)  
  
"Foolish girl, should've known better, she only had 18 more Cards left, alas, this means the other 18 belong to me!"  
  
"Such fools the mighty Syaoran and Sakura are, now the Cards belong to none but me! I shall be the number one magician in the world! With those Cards!"  
  
He raised he hand, blue energy enveloped around them. He closed his eyes. Concentrating ... hard...he must open that Book of Sakura. ***************************************************** Nyroll sat up suddenly, sensing something, powerful. Suddenly, the Sakura Book opened. Nyroll flew to it. Readying to close it. Too late, a few cards flew from the opened book. Scrambling up, Nyroll gasped as he noticed that the escaped Cards were the unsigned ones . "NO!" He yelped.  
  
He flew over, flapping hard, he HAD to get those Cards.  
  
The Sakura Cards flew towards the glass window.  
  
They glowed an eerie dark green. Nyroll dove down, struggling to grab a hold of a list one of them. But, no, somehow they had managed to escape. They flew through the glass, as if it weren't even there.  
  
Nyroll stopped, and looked out the window. No sight of the Cards. He felt his heart beating. The Sakura Cards! He was a guardian ! What had just happened to the un signed Cards?? He gulped. Known just how much trouble her was in. ************************************************** The un signed Sakura Cards flew towards him. He laughed at how easy it was. He opened up his hand, and the 18 Cards flew into it. He took the first Card from the small deck. On it, was what appeared to be a bird. Its wings were folded in front of it's head was held downwards. Underneath, the name 'The Fly' was clearly visible. He smiled.  
  
"My, my, my, what have we here?" He smirked. "You could be of some use, you shall be my first transformed Card!"  
  
He took out a quill, and wrote the name "Anthony" on it.  
  
He opened up his arms. Closed his eyes, then spoke an incantation.  
  
"O Key of darkness, unleash you might! Feed off the power of night!"  
  
Immediately, a red light glowed in his palm. Out of the light, and staff emerged. Completely black, with a silver at orb at the top.  
  
He pointed his wand to 'The Fly'  
  
"Spell of darkness, dark witch battles over light, ignite your power, and win the fight!(Note: DARNKESS SHALL NEVER PREVAIL OVER LIGHT TO ME! ) Sakura Card! I command you, transform from your former self, and be born again in darkness!"  
  
At once, a black ray came from the sky, hitting the Sakura Card, with much force. Power sprung threw it. The card grew black. In a mighty cry "The Fly" emerged. It looked in pain, a sorry site.  
  
Its body began to change. What looked as electricity spun through its body. Its feathers merged into its skin. Scale took the place of them. Its wings now became webbed. Two arms became to emerge from its sides, its beak formed into a mouth, fangs began to sprout from it. In one powerful blast of light, the Fly had changed completely. It was know what they call a Dragon.  
  
Its eyes were no longer a glassy like blue (Note: I'm not exactly sure if that was The Fly's colour) They're a terrible dark glowing red. It transformed into but a Black Card, a symbol of a dragon on its back.  
  
Anthony smiled.  
  
"Such a foolish Mistress Sakura was, trying to hand the Sakura Cards over to some pathetic girl! I shall be your master! And I shall not stop until I transform each and every one of you Cards!"  
  
He cackled, pointed his staff towards the new Wordorth Fly Card, and at once, scaly dragon like wings emerged from his back. He flew off. *************************************************** Well, what do you guys think? Long, yes! But I CANNOT help it! I believe a story needs alot of detail! Anywho! Heres a few sneak peaks on whats gonna happen on the next chapter! YAY! In chapter 4 you'll find...  
  
Sakura WILL FINALLY be shown! YAY! And renuited with Syaoran! ^.^ You'll discover MORE ABOUT Mike^_~ And FINALLY! LOTS OF ACTION! ^.^ Hope ya guys enjoyed this chapter! -Rayna- 


	4. A Little Note:

Author's Note  
Hey guys! Its me again! I'd just like to apoligize for my lack in updating! I've been extremely busy.. School work, and so on! Anywho, I'd just like you guys to know that chappie 4 is NEARLY complete, and taht I AM going to continue the story 'til the end! I've kinda got writers block! This story is lacking in detail! I'm sorry! I'll update EXTREMELY SOON! Thank you  
Rayna October 10th 


	5. Is it possible?

Is it possible?  
  
This chapter took me ages! I kinda had writers block, gomen. Also, I'd like to apoligize for the spelling mistakes. I do not have spellcheck, so I check over it myself. This story describes alot about Nyroll, and hes bond with Kia, its actually pretty kawaii!I've decided to use some Japanese terms, for fun. But I put their English meaning right by it! This chapter is dedicated to: All my reviewers! ^.- O ya! cm2, Nyroll is prounounced as Nie (BIG '"I"-role, or at least thats how I say it as^_^ Its up to u as the reader to determine what you think^_^  
  
He ran towards it, he had sensed it. He had sensed her...he was positive. How could he not regonize that oh so familar aura? It was powerful, but light, and held elegents.  
  
After all these years he had not forgotten what her presnece was like. He barely knew what he was doing, neverless where he was going. All senses told him to follow he extints. He trusted them, he had much faith within himself. He could barely think..clearly. The thought that he might actually be able to see her again, brought much happiness and faith. He felt warm. Conforted. He would find her. She was here. Somewhere. He would not stop until he found his love. The love that had made him coming back worthwhile. The love in which he longed for. He felt usless unable to be with her. They're like one. Each other hopless without the other. This was how strong their bond was.  
  
He leaped from builden to builden, as if it we're nothing. Which, to him, it wasn't. He would go limits if he could just catch a glimpse of that beauiful face....He had to keep going. Nothing else for the moment mattered. He would not stop. He will find her. He listened to his heart. He knew it would be the key to finding her. ***********************************************************************  
  
Nyroll sighed. He looked around, feeling scared and helpless at the same time. Those lost Cards? What had happened? How'd he allow them to escape? How could he? He was the guardian. Wasn't it HIS JOB? How could he have been so er-responisible? This thought stabbed him painfully. He had never fell so useless, so...pathetic, so helpess...why..he was still young..he'd thought for ages he'd be a great guardian...a warrior, like the great Ceroberous, or Yue. Sakura had entursted him with that duty. And what had he gone and done but rid of her Cards? Those Cards, Sakura had cared so deeply for them...they loved her..she cared so much for them...what would she do if she had found out what he'd done to 18 of them?  
  
{Sakura must be rolling in her grave...} He thought sadly.  
  
Then, not only that, but another problem he hadn't considered acered. How was he to explain this to the new Mistress? He liked her so much....she was so nice to him...she was his friend, his only one...for he had never actually gotten to meet anyone. But, what will happen when she finds out he let the Cards loose? She would be mad...  
  
At this thought, Nyroll could've felt his heart brake. He'd never experienced such bitter inner pain. No, he doesn't want Kia to be mad at him....no...she ment so much to him...she was his only family...  
  
Look at what he had done...not just to himself, but Kia. Now she and he would have to find those Cards, and Kia will be put to strain. He was such a thoughtless un-caring creature. In his eyes. He felt a great sort of anger towards himself. He then thought something terrible. He began to think he was a mistake. Sakura had created him, a useless creature. Some phoenix he was...look at what had happened...thanks to him...  
  
Nyroll had been so washed up in his self-pity that he hadn't realised they're was a knock on Kia's door. He snapped up suddenly. Not knowning what to do. Was someone coming? He heart skipped a bit when the door handly began to turn...  
  
The door opened.  
  
Kia jumped in.  
  
"Nyroll!" She said catching site of him.  
  
She beamed. She hadn't a clue of what had taken place. For she was in a very happy mood. She felt full since she had just spent the day shopping with her best friend. They had great time. She had mangaged to bye alot of 'in style' stuff. And, she had met Mike there. They had a wonder conversation. She was in a happy state. When were nothing could go wrong. She was tired, but happy.  
  
She took out a brown paper bag, and smiled once again at Nyroll. She placed her hand in the big, and pulled something out. A small white box.  
  
"Nyroll! Look what I have for you, I thought it over, and I thought you'd look so kawaii with it!" (Note: Kawaii means cute in Japanese)  
  
She opened the little white box to reveal what at first glance looked liked an necklace.  
  
She threw it over to Nyroll, and Nyroll looked it over.  
  
It was an amulet. There, on it was a picture of a blue Phoenix. Its wings spread out, its head held high. Orange flames eneveloped around it. It was beautiful. Inspiring. It brought much joy to Nyroll.  
  
Nyroll stood looking at it. He was in shock, it was so lovely. He couldn't believe that Kia hd got it for him. He felt so happy, so glad...  
  
After an odd period of silence between Nyroll and Kia, Kia who was anxious decided to brake it.  
  
"Erm...do you like it?" She asked, sounding a bit sadden.  
  
Nyroll had suddenly snapped back awake.  
  
"I LOVE IT! Your the BEST master ever!" He suddenly shouted.  
  
Kia giggled.  
  
"Its supposed to bring good luck, here, I want to see it on you."  
  
She placed the amulet which was tied on to a string, so it could be worn like a necklace around him.  
  
Kia jumped back.  
  
"ITS SO KAWAII!" She shouted.  
  
Nyroll looked down, he did really like it. He was so happy that Kia had gotten it for him, that he had nearly forgotten about the un-explained events. Suddenly, out of no where, it hit him. Hard.  
  
He choked. How can he tell her what he has done? She had gotten him a gift, and he was going to have to tell her about the missing Cards? He didn't want to make his Mistress upset. Even though he knew it was important.  
  
"Kia....I.....did something very wrong........He started.  
  
Kia looked at him. She hadn't expected him to say that.  
  
"Yes?" She asked sounding very curoius.  
  
"Kia.....I.......I......."  
  
Kia looked at him very puzzled.  
  
"THOSE 18 SIGNED CARDS ARE GONE! SOMETHING HAS GOT THEM!" He shouted this out more louder then he had anticapted.  
  
Kia jumped back. She didn't understand.  
  
"Nyroll! Keep quite! Your going to get my parents up here, I dont understand...."  
  
Nyroll sighed. He wished he didn't have to say it again. Hadn't once been enough? Why must he be the one to bring this upon her?  
  
"Kia, listen, something a dark force opened up the Pink Sakura book, whatever it was, it wanted some of the Cards. However, it could not take the Cards that we're under your power, so it took the un-signed Cards."  
  
Kia stood still. Unable to let it sink in. She was still very much an amiture.  
  
"So....but....you didn't see who or...She gulped. "What took them?"  
  
Nyroll shook his head.  
  
"They hadn't been in the room, and whatever it was, they worked fast, I was unable to catch them in time...Nyroll said this with great grieve.  
  
Kia was still shocked and still clueless.  
  
"Do you think whoever did it is bad?" She asked.  
  
"Kia, those Cards, they have great power, they're also living things, who knows what disaters could strike."  
  
Kia was now terrified. This ment that whoever it was had some contol over the few Cards could use them for their own doing, and even, perhaps cause death....  
  
"NO! Why hadn't you caught them??!!" She yelled at him. She was scared, and didn't have the knoledge to know how to handle such a situation. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM!"  
  
Nyroll gulped. Struggling to hold back the pain. He hadn't wanted her to get upset! Its all her fault! It was HIS duty, and he had failed, big time. He was useless.  
  
"I KNOW! I'm sorry! Kia, I couldn't get to them ontime! I'm a failer! I cant do anything right! Sakura had made a mistake when she'd created me. I'm no quardian, I dont derserve such a wonderful master, friend like you....." He striked himself hard.  
  
Kia started at him. She suddenly felt quilty. How could she yell at him? She hadn't ment to harm him. What kind of Mistress was she? She hadn't expected anything this bad to happen...and now look! She had just yelled at her new guardian. He felt terrible. She knew it.  
  
"Nyroll, I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry! Your not useless! Its just that I dont know what to do...it was something beyond my control...."  
  
Nyroll looked at her, for a moment, she could've sworn she had seen a look of determination glitter within his eyes.  
  
"No, you're right, I am useless, I should learn how to take in the truth! Here I am! Calling Ceroberous a fool! And look what I had done!"  
  
Kia now felt horrible. She had just harmed him greatly.  
  
"NO! Nyroll! Dont say such things, it isn;t youyr fault! Isn't there anyway we could try and ge the Sakura Cards back?"  
  
Nyroll considered this for a moment.  
  
"Yes! We'll have to track the force which bears them."  
  
Kia considered this. Wondering...  
  
"Nyroll, how shall we do that?"  
  
Nyroll answered easily.  
  
"We'll just have to follow our sense Kia, anything with magic you can sense, use that power to track whatever that took them down! Unless, of course the Cards are loose...then we'd have to go into battle.Its going to be dangerous Kia."  
  
Kia gupled. Dangerous? This wasn;t right. She felt her stomach drop. She couldn't possibly even consider doing something thats dangerous? And how so is this dangerous? Now she knew, this WAS something she should adress to her parents. She'd be foolish not too. Besides, how could she possibly even consider trying to hide all this? AND shes just some 13 year old kid! She couldn;t fight something! This is reality...how on Earth could she do it? She needed help, mayb the police could be of more help...  
  
"Nyroll, dont you think I should tell the police? Or something?" She asked.  
  
Nyroll thought this over.  
  
"Erm, waht are P-O-L-I-C-E?"  
  
Kia sighed.  
  
"Nyroll, police are people who help make things right, they take bad people and put them in jail. They sometimes have to uses guns. Guns are like wands, except something shoots out from them, they can kill...."  
  
Nyroll gasped.  
  
"KILL??? THATS TERRIBLE! Oh, and whats a jail?"  
  
Kia placed a hand on her head.  
  
"NYROLL!" She started rasing her voice tone due to impatience."Jail, its like a cage, that robbers, and so on are forced to stay in..never mind...."  
  
"Kia, dont tell anyone. You didn't want your parents to see me, I dont think you really should! Think of ALL the trouble it could cause! Plus, I'll tell you what to do if we're forced to fight, and I'll protect you, its my duty!" Nyroll told her, and stiffened up as he spoke.  
  
Kia thought about it. Yes, it would cause problems. The police would probably take the dangerou Sakura Cards away, and, if she DID have magic, they'd probably run tests on her! He stomach hurt bad as that thought popped into her head. No, she wont tell anyone. Maybe it wont be all that bad...she'll wait... Sakura had to do this herself, she managed.  
  
"I know that you can do it Kia, and I know that I'm useless, but I refuse to allow you to go alone! I shall make sure no harm shall come to you!"  
  
Kia looked at him. She beamed. She held out a hand so Nyroll could walk up it.  
  
He did.  
  
She would try it, and she'd hope that maybe it wont turn out bad.  
  
"We'll do it together Nyroll, if Sakura could do it, so can we!!"  
  
Kia nearly laughed when she said this line. She felt as though she were in a television show, off on some great adventure. With anxoius fans ready to watch her. It was actually very funny. She had high hopes she'd be able to overcome this obsticle. ***********************************************************************  
  
He ran foward, passing by houses, and beautiful Sakura trees at the side of the road. Her presnece was so close! He could feel it! He knew...she was waiting for him! He felt much joy within himself. I cannot describe to you in words just how strong hes passion for Sakura was. He became tired, but hes logging heart kept him strong. Then, he slowed down, realizing he was in a forest. The same forest as before...he regonized this place. He'd been here, in another time...In the distanse, he seen a tree. Large and huge, with gently Cherry Blossom swaying in the wind. And there, stand there, he seen her. He ran foward, as fast as his legs would allow, and stopped right in front of her. Spotting a lovely girl. With shining light brown hair, and striking green eyes. With the gently wind, Sakura petals flew around her. She smiled.  
  
She had been waiting for him. She knew he'd come. She felt joy rush through her. Her eyes watered up, showing her un-dying underscrible happiness. She had waited ever so long, for this moment. She looked into the bright brillaint eyes of the 'boy' who stood before her. His messy hair, everything about him resembled much of the last time. In her past life. She noticed that his eyes as well we're watering up. After a long silence..Syaoran spoke.  
  
"Sakura...........its you! You really are here!"  
  
Sakura let her eyes bursts, and throug herself on him.  
  
"Syaoran! My Little Wolf! I'd knew you'd come!"  
  
She felt warmth, and his arms return the hug around her.  
  
"Yes..."He spoke softly. "I'd knew you'd wait for me."  
  
And they hugged, for a very short time, but to them, the moment lasted forever. They both didn't want to let go. As if letting go would mean the end of the world. However, they pulled away eventually. Both smiling, both their eyes glissening. Both hearts about to explode with greay joy. Sakura looked into his eyes, a longing expression plastered onto her face. Syaoran knew this one much too well. It had been used on him many times.Slowly, Sakura and Syaoran edged their way towards each other, then, they allowed their lips to meet. Soft, gentle. Thier first kiss in their new life. They felt much more joy. It had been ever so long sense the last time they'd kiss. It was a wonderful sensation, that they'd brought back to life.  
  
Then, they pulled away again. Both ready to face cruel reality.  
  
Sakura spoke.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I've heard one of my Card's cry."  
  
Syaoran bowed his head.  
  
"I heard it as well, it was the Fly, it cried out to us both."  
  
Sakura looked sadly. Her heart dropping. Was Fly alright? She had recalled the cry. Fearful, wanting her...meaning that the Fly wasn't where it was ment to be. Hadn't Sakura given it to a new master? One that she believed was capable? Or could it be that this new master had hurt her Card? If so, this ment she'd been a fool....  
  
"Syaoran-kun! I fail to understand! What happened? Have you seen Kia? She was to be the future mistress...."  
  
Syaoran spoke again.  
  
"Yes, I've seen her.I've been wtaching over her..however...the magic i felt when I heard the Fly's cry, I wasn't Kia's. Kia's a bright girl, with a very kind heart...you've made a good choice..."  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"However...she is still weak, my belief is that something or someone has gotten its hands onto some of your Sakura Cards...."  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She loved her Cards, if evil has taken their power, what must she do?  
  
"The Sakura Cards, can you take me to Kia Syaoran-kun? I'd like to see if she still has possesion over the Sakura Cards."  
  
Syaoran knew just how much Sakura cared for her Cards.  
  
"Of course, I too dont want the Sakura Cards under someone's else control. This means that whoever has them has direct control."  
  
"Right! Syaoran-kun! You know what we must do now."  
  
Sakura took hold of Syaoran's hand.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
They yelled it out at the same time..  
  
"O! Magic of the Moon, Sun, and Star, redeem yourself! It is us, Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom who call upon you."  
  
Brilliant white light flashed itself around the two, powerful whisks of wind wipt against their faces. They kept their grounds. Keeping a tight grip on each other's hands. They closed their eyes, and allowed their auras to mix. Then, as the wind wipt tighter around the two, they allowed their eyes to open. In front of them, something golden emered from the light. Then, slowly, the bright light faded. In front of them was a golden book. Sakura grabbed it. The book had a golden star in the front. Inside the Star were the symbols of The Sun and The Moon. And at the side there was a Wolf, with it's held high. Then, A Cherry Blossom right beside we're the wolf stood.  
  
"Arise Ceroberous of The Sun and Yue of the Moon!" She called fourth.  
  
At one, a golden ray emerged from the Sun on the book. Then, once again the whole book lit up, and something came from within.  
  
White Wings curled around whatever it may be.  
  
Then, the Wings unfolded. And there, a magnificient site stood before them. What appeared to be a lion. Strong, pericing golden eyes. Huge, great wings. It flew gracefully to the ground.  
  
And, looked stright into the eyes of Sakura.  
  
Next, silever light glowed from the book. As someone else emereged.  
  
It took much of the form of that of an man. With long, silvery hair. And wings on its back.  
  
It held itself hight, bold, and tall.  
  
It looked at Sakura with peircing blue eyes, like Cats eyes.  
  
Sakura looked at them. It had been ever-so-long. There they were. Ceroberou, and Yue, her two trusted quardians. Beautful, magnicifint warrios, who'd been so much help. She loved them alot. She felt even more tears burn up, why was she so sensitive?  
  
"Sakura......"Ceroberous started, and then beamed at her. "YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
Sakura ran up to him, and hugged him. Washing her tears against his soft golden fur.  
  
"Kero-chan! I've missed you soooo much! I'm so happy...Kero-chan....."  
  
Ceroberous smiled. He felt warm, and undescrible happiness on him. His mistress, and friend was back. He felt tears flow un-controbably down his own cheeks.  
  
"I've missed you too Sakura, but I'd knew we see each other again."  
  
After awhile, Sakura pulled herself away from Kero, and looked upon Yue.  
  
He stood there, strate and firm. Not a trace of happiness within those narrow blue eyes.  
  
Sakura walked over to him. They started at each other, not a word, until Sakura threw herself upon him. Yue was shocked. He hadn't expected her to miss him so. Not even knowning what he was doing, he returned the hug.  
  
They all stood there, reunited together at last.  
  
After a long peroid of silence, and hearfilled tears, Sakura decided it was time to realease her staff.  
  
Her and Syaoran both pulled away, and then focused.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, and began to glow a light peaceful colour. Syaoran as well. (Note: Sakura and Syaoran's auruas arent gonna be pink or green, i disagree with that. Juss 'cause its there favourite colours, doesnt mean their auruas will be their colours...)  
  
Then, once again the golden book glowed. Blinding light flashed everywhere. A white beam shot up from it, Syaoran let out his hand. The White light began to fade, and in his hand there stood a gleaming sword. His sword. From his past life.  
  
Another strong beam shot up. This time, it was Sakura's turn.  
  
She began.  
  
"O key that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form to me! This Sakura commands! Release!"  
  
A powerful burst of energy released. Strong wind wipt against Sakura's face. Magical energy came out from everywhere. It was amazingly strong. Then, out of the magic, and light, the pink Staff emereged. A golden star at the top, alined with 2 wings at the side. Sakura took the Staff, held it high, and spun it around. She smiled. She still had it.  
  
"Please, take me to Kia." Sakura asked Syaoran, and took his free hand.  
  
Syaoran nodded. ***********************************************************************  
  
Kia made her way outside. Nyroll and her decided the best way to deal with the situation is to find the missing Sakura Cards. They'd go back to the spot we're Nyroll had sensed the Sakura Cards had escaped.  
  
Kia sighed. It had taken awhile of questioning form her parents that she was finally allowed out. Her parents are watchful , and extremely curious. They worry about Kia. Worried that she's meeting people that she shouldn't off the comjet5 (Basicly a computer, but this story takes place takes place in the future, so I think the computer would probably be a little different. A comjet it 3 dimensial. computer. Its rounded, not squared, and produces 3D images) Or, that she'll go and get into drugs. They're very caring of her, and sometimes too much for Kia's liking. And if they knew she held some magical Chinese bird, well, Kia didn't even want to think what would happen.  
  
She had opened her side window, and Nyroll would have to fly out. She peered from the side of her house.  
  
"Nyroll, cost clear!"  
  
Nyroll flew out, and onto her arm. Much easier then what Kia would have expected. Nyroll probably could've just flowing out anytime. Even if someone had seen him, they'd probably think of him as just a bird. Even though his flame like wings weren't exactly whats considered normal for a bird.  
  
"Okay, now you said that you sensed them around here?" Kia asked. She still thought she was crazy, but it was all fine.  
  
"Yes, Kia, you had remembered to bring the Sakura Cards out right?"  
  
Kia nodded. Nyroll had told her they'd be good use.  
  
They began searching arounnd.  
  
"Kia, You'll have to focus, okay? You carry magic, which means you have the power to sense other magical forcess as well."  
  
Kia nodded once again.  
  
"But Nyroll, how am I going to sense it? I dont understand how..."  
  
"Simple, Kia, just relax, stand still, and try to sense. Focus on the world around you, it'll come naturally."  
  
Kia closed her eyes, and tried to focus. She felt nothing. Nothing what-so- ever. She stood still, for the longest time. Trying, focusing hard...starting to get a head-ache.  
  
She finally opened her eyes.  
  
"I give up! Nyroll! I cant do this! I dont carry magic!"  
  
Nyroll shook his head at her.  
  
"Kia, you have magic, I can sense it, the problem is, theres nothing magical here to sense, because I cant sense a thing either."  
  
Just then, at that moment, Kia sensed something. It was a strange feeling. Like a shock, she knew something was there.  
  
She snapped up.  
  
"NYROLL! I think I've felt it!"  
  
She turned her head upwards.  
  
"Really? Kia, you might be on to something!" He jumped up and down excidetly.  
  
"But, now its gone....." She moaned.  
  
"Its okay, Kia, maybe it was your imagination?" ***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura looked at Kia.  
  
"She sensed me." Sakura started.  
  
"That was sure close." Kero said.  
  
Sakura looked heard upon the young girl. Ceroberous, Syaoran, Sakura, and Yue we're all watching Kia from afar.  
  
"I can sense the Sakura Cards from her!" Said Sakura who sounded very releaved. "But, it isn't the same...I feel many of the Sakura Card's presense...but..it seems that a few are missing."  
  
Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Something has stole some of the Sakura Cards......"Syaoran's expression seemed to be filled with rage.  
  
"Yes, but what? Why hadn't Nyroll protected them, he's more foolish then you Ceroberous." Started Yue smirking at Kero.  
  
Kero glared.  
  
"Syaoran!"Sakura said, her voice high picthed. "The Sakura Cards! The others, I'm worried about them...." Sakura's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart braking, he hated seeing HIS Sakura crying. He hugged her. It was the best thing he could do to his beloved at the moment.  
  
"Its okay, Sakura, we'll get Kia back the missing Sakura Cards!"  
  
Sakura smiled, and embraced him even tighter.  
  
"Someone had got his hands on the Sakura Cards... this means that they'll be after the rest...."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Syaoran, Kia will have to transform the Cards! And Fast! If the Cards become Kia, nothing else can control them! She'll have direct power! It'd be too late for whatever is hunting them down!"  
  
"Thats right!" Ceroberous nodded. "Kia is going to have to transform the Sakura Cards!"  
  
"Sakura, lets try and put Kia to the test." Syaoran started. "We'll go easy so she'll be alright, we'll have to move fast..."  
  
Sakura considered it.  
  
"Syaoran..I dont want to hurt Kia...."  
  
Syaoran smiled. Sakura, always caring about everyone.  
  
"It must be done, for Kia's sake, lets just try..Okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded. She knew Syaoran wouldn't hurt Kia, they'd just have to get her to transform the Cards.  
  
"I'm sorry Kia, we might cause you a tad bit of trouble, but, for the sake of your safety, and the Sakura Cards it must be done." She whispered. ***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Anthony looked at the dark 'Anthony' Card in his hand. He stared at the picture of the dragon. Marviling at his own power. He had transformed the fly completly. It was easy as well...  
  
"I must collect the rest of those Sakura Cards! My dad is getting impatient...."  
  
He cursed himself in his mind. His dad deeply scared him. Since the beginning, Anthony carried terrible memories of his father. He recalled when his father threw him against a glass window, cutting him, and braking his leg. He recalled all the times when his father had beat him. His dad carried powerful magic. His mom had died. Or, Anthony believes his father might have killed her.. but, he must get those Cards, for his father would deeply hurt him..  
  
"I MUST tranform them all!" ***********************************************************************  
  
Yay! Chappie 4 is complete! FINALLY! That only took for ever! Poor Anthony...perhaps theres much more to him then meets the eye...^.~ See, I read alot of chicken Noodle books stories..and I think Anthony carries a story which might relate to one you might find in a chickne noodle soup book! LOL! So thats were I got the idea of him being abused by his dad.. Also, I'm planning on adding a twist at the end of this story, yeap. A HUGE twist. ^-^ Also, be ready for more Sakura and Syaoran moments! Mike is FINALLY gonna be given some part... and Sora might be...please allow the story line to fall into place, dont rush me, and dont think I'm juss gonna stop this story all-together I will finish it. -Rayna- 


End file.
